balloon_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Balloon Fight GB
Balloon Fight GB is a color remake of Balloon Kid. Features All features from Balloon Kid are still intact. The main new addition is that there is color. There is now also a world map, and the title screen and menu systems are slightly different. Through the world map, levels are given names, which were previously unknown since Balloon Kid did not give any names to areas or levels. Availability Balloon Fight GB is notoriously rare, and it was distributed via the Nintendo Power Flash cartridge, which is no longer supported by Nintendo. As such, copies of this game downloaded onto one of these cartridges can get high prices and rarely is ever sold. Due to the nature of this cartridge, the game would have had to been downloaded onto the cartridge before the service was discontinued. This game is available today on the 3DS eShop as a Game Boy Color Virtual Console game. However, the game is only available through the Japan eShop, so 3DS owners in Europe and America cannot download the software. After the Nintendo Power cartridge writing service was shut down, it was possible to order prewritten Nintendo Power cartridges with Balloon Fight GB over the phone, and these versions came with a fold-out manual and a large button with the game's box art, among other things. Trivia * In this game, Pencilvania is simply called "City", but retains the pencil, eraser, and matchstick-shaped buildings in the background. * The title screen has been altered, as now the logo is on a separate screen from the game options and no longer displays a randomly selected intro effect. Instead, the title screen stays in the same place and Balloons fly around the screen, occasionally going around the logo. ** The Balloons seen here actually have much longer strings than what is seen in the game, similar to the Balloons in Balloon Fight for the Game & Watch. ** Although a completely new logo is used for the title screen, the original title screen logo of Balloon Kid appears in the game's files, but is never used in-game. * Because this game is so similar to Balloon Kid, as it is a remake, you can actually link Balloon Kid and Balloon Fight GB for multiplayer. * While the color graphics are the main enhancement, it is possible to play the game in the classic monochrome by playing it in an original Game Boy, and you can also play it with the palettes of Game Boy games used on the Super Game Boy or Game Boy Color by playing it on a Super Game Boy or Super Game Boy 2. Gallery Balloonkid characters.jpeg|Art of Alice, Jim, and Samm SammArtwork.png|Samm BFGBBalloonBird.png|Balloon Birds as they appear in this game. BFGBBlimp.png|A "Fight" Blimp, from Stage 3. Manual_Front.jpg|Front of Poster/Manual insert BFGB_Manual_Back.jpg|Back of Poster/Manual insert GBNP_Insert_Front.jpg|Front of Nintendo Power cartridge insert GBNP_Insert_Back.jpg|Back of Nintendo Power cartridge insert Nintendo_Power_Cartridge_Stickers.jpg|Set of stickers for marking which games were on a cartridge Links * Original promotional site: https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/bbkj/index.html * Interview with Hitoshi Yamagami: https://www.nintendo.co.jp/nom/0008/b_fight/page02.html Category:Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Remake Games